Trolley Tunnel
The trolley tunnel is an old and disused underground rail system that runs underneath Possum Springs. Despite the transports no longer running and the trolley tunnels being flooded, the station platform is kept open for the public to pass through. Background The underground trolley used to be a prominent feature of Possum Springs ferrying miners from within town up to the mines and back again. But as the mining jobs ended, the tunnel lost its purpose and eventually closed and flooded some time after. However, its historical significance led to state funding in keeping it open. Some residents such as Mae and Colleen from the City Council believe this was done so with the support of the older members of the community, primarily because of enjoyment of the pierogi stand. Due to the floodwater, it is also now possible to go fishing. Night in the Woods Mae can access the trolley tunnel at any time in Towne Centre from one of two entrances: underneath the church steps or under the Miller's bar. The only features that can be interacted with are the Trolleyside News, an old disused trolley, and a large mural depicting the old coal mine and four miners. On day 9, Mae can interact with Mr. Salvi in a small motorboat called the "Junebug". Together, they will ride down the river to the far platform of the trolley tunnel. Along the way, they will stop at various islands of garbage, picking up various pieces of "trash" as they go. Mr. Salvi mentions that he does this as a "side-hustle". Mae can encounter and keep items such as broken sports equipment, a horn that she says might result in her being haunted by a horn-playing ghost, and an expensive lock. When on the Far Platform, Mae finds the sister mural of that which is painted and later vandalized in the main Trolley Tunnel platform --this one resembles a hill on which four faint creatures are running to the west. She remarks that "Places don't get to choose how they are remembered, they just hang around and fall apart". Mae will later decorate her room with the junk she gathered. On certain days, the player can also encounter Fisherman Jones or a group of young teenagers. If Mae discovers the rat babies within Mallard, she can also attempt to steal a pretzel each day from Trolleyside News. In Part 2, the mural (called "the dudes" by Mae) is vandalized with the graffiti, "Nuke Poss-" much to Mae's displeasure. The City Council and Aunt Molly can also be found examining this act of vandalism. It is later revealed by Lori that she was the one who vandalized the mural. During the Epilogue, Fisherman Jones and the tunnel teens will all be down in the tunnel. And if the player received the achievement, Deep Hollow Hollerers, both Sadie and Saleem can also be found playing next to the trolley car, although they cannot be interacted with. Category:Locations Category:Night in the Woods Category:Lore